


The Deadliest Sin

by Hyenafan



Category: Invader Zim, Johnny the Homicidal Maniac
Genre: Alien Invasion, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 16:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyenafan/pseuds/Hyenafan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Zim has taken over the planet. Can Dib, along with with the others, defeat him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Deadliest Sin

**Author's Note:**

> I put this story up on dA a while ago. I wasn't going to continue it because no one seemed to be reading it. Then I figured that maybe it was because there usually aren't many good stories on there. So I put it here. It would be really great if people reviewed. Critique is fine. So...yeah...enjoy.

Dib winced as he felt pain race up his spine. He quickened his pace as he walked down the corridor. He tugged at the restraints that held his hands behind his back, but he wouldn't dare look behind him at the person who had jabbed him with one of those pointed staffs.

Yes, it was a person who had tried to skewer him on one of those staffs. Dib still couldn't believe it, but it was true. Behind that frightening looking mask there were no orbs for eyes or green skin or even a pair of antennae. No, there was only human looking skin, human looking eyes, and human looking ears. He wished that the guards who were leading him out of the prison that he had just emerged from were Irken. But they weren't, so he would feel that sharp stab of betrayal every time he was near them.

It had been two months since Earth had fallen. Actually, today would be the two month anniversary of Earth's defeat now that Dib thought about it. He had told them all for years that there were aliens, that they'd come to Earth, but no one would ever believe him. Even when people were being abducted and came back with large metal things sticking out of their heads people just thought it was some weird fashion statement.

No, it took aliens actually kidnapping Mr. President Man and saying they were aliens (from outer space) and that they were now taking control of Earth for them to believe it. Dib had already started a small underground resistance with the few people who believed him. (Or just were scared and didn't know what to do.) They were ready for a fight with the Irkens, but no. Earth had surrendered right away. The members of his resistance suddenly had prices for their capture and one day their own people had come in and taken apart their headquarters. Most of the resistance was gone; only he and his sister Gaz had escaped.

Later, people had come after them again and he was taken as well. His sister was still out there, but he was sure she was safe. It would take a whole legion of piggy demons and more to even slow her down. But he was just as sure that she hadn't tried to start the resistance up again. She never wanted anything to do with any of this. She didn't care as long as she had her Game Slave 4 with her. The fact that he was sure she was safe gave him hope.

Apparently, he had slowed down because he soon felt another sharp jab at his back. He bit into the gag in his mouth lightly, trying to suppress a growl.

Of course he and the other members of his resistance weren't the only ones that had been in that dungeon filled with prison cells. He hadn't seen them, but he was sure that they were somewhere in there. Or dead. That was a possibility that Dib didn't like to think about.

But there were many other people there too.

People who were smart enough to resist when the aliens came to their homes.

One particular woman that Dib had the pleasure of having a cell near reminded him a little of his sister. She had purple hair and she was frightening. But where his sister apparently had supernatural forces behind her, this woman was frightening for a different reason. She had beaten three guards when they tried to take her to a cell.

He hadn't talked to her yet, but it was good to know that someone near him could hold their own if they tried an escape.

He was also lucky enough to know some people who might come in handy on the outside too. One man he met before the aliens' takeover he was just sure was perfectly fine. He didn't know how, but he just knew.

Dib didn't really know the man, but he had saved Dib from the cashier, who had jumped over the counter and tried to catch Dib to turn him in. He didn't know what the man had done with the cashier, but he was glad that he came.

He jerked his head up as he realized that they were almost there. He knew where they were going. It didn't take a genius to figure it out. Who else would want to see him other than his lifelong sworn enemy?

The corners of his mouth started to quirk up as he thought about how Zim found it necessary for him to be escorted by three guards. One on each side and one behind.

Maybe he could head butt the one behind him and try kicking one of the other two. Or he could elbow each of the guards at his sides and then head butt the one behind. Or-

The guard's tightened grip on his arms pulled him out of his thoughts. It was almost as though they sensed that he was trying to plan an escape. Dib squinted as they neared the end of the corridor. Wherever they were going had a large door with intricate designs on it in strips of metal. The light just happened to bounce off the metal in such a way that it left dib struggling to just see through the glare.

Dib doubted it was by accident.

Suddenly, the large doors opened and the ropes around his wrists loosened and fell down. Dib's eyes widened as he realized that this could be his only chance of escape, but his hopes were dashed out as he felt a hand shove him into the room. He stumbled into the spotlight in the middle of the room. Zim was sure to be close by and there was no way he was going to end up on the floor in front of him.

His eyes scanned the room, looking for anything that could possibly be Zim as he undid the gag in his mouth. Everything was so dark outside of the spotlight that all he could see were corners and edges of various things.

"Dib, is that how you greet your new ruler? Tsk tsk." The voice seemed to be coming from everywhere. Dib twisted around several times, trying to find his hated nemesis. His hands balled up into fists as he realized that not only could he not find Zim, but now he also had no idea which way he came in.

"Where are you Zim? Quit hiding!" Dib gritted his teeth in frustration. He was  _not_ going to play this game of Hide and Seek. And now half of his eyesight had gone blurry.

"I'm not hiding Dib. I'm right here." Zim stepped out from the shadows, a triumphant smirk on his green face. Dib really hated that smirk. He wanted to rip it right off his face. It probably would have been easier if Zim had been the same size he was when Dib was younger. But no, the Irken was about the same height as him. Aside from that the Irken looked the same. No nose, no ears, green skin, two antennas…Oh, and his red and black outfit with pointed shoulders and a cape. That was new.

"Yeah, there you are Zim." There was a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. What was Zim doing? Why bring him here? Dib noted that Zim's hands were behind his back. Was he hiding something? There was no way Dib was going to let Zim win and see how confused/scared/freaked-out he was. He felt that he covered himself quite nicely with a sneer and reaching up to fix his glasses that had almost fallen off when he had been searching for the evil Irken.

"Of course, the Dib-stink must be wondering why the AMAZING Zim would bring him here…" His anxiety ebbed as he heard the familiar nickname and he nodded slightly. What else could he really do?

"Hmm…" Now the Irken was tapping his chin in mock thought. Well, at least that meant that he perhaps wasn't hiding anything behind his back. "But why would Zim tell you anything when you can't even be courteous enough to bow down to your new ruler?" Zim seemed to turn his attention to somewhere behind Dib, but at that point he no longer cared. Zim would be waiting here a long time if he wanted Dib to bow to him.

"I'll never bow down to you Zi-" Dib had no idea how he managed to stay quiet and not scream as the guard's staff pressed into his back and shot electricity through his body. The next thing he knew, he was down on his hands and knees, tremors shooting through his arms and legs, his head nearly touching the floor. He was  _not_  going to let Zim think he had won. Dib forced himself to stand up and glare at Zim. "Is that all?" He hated himself the very moment it left his lips. He reached up to fix his glasses again and took the moment to try to calm himself down. He wasn't going to get out of here by saying stupid stuff like that. Oddly, Zim actually didn't look angry.

"You humans are so pathetic. How can you still be around when you can be hurt so easily?" He paused for a second, almost as though he were actually waiting for Dib to answer. "Despite this, I will offer you a proposition. If you give up, right now, then I might be willing to keep you around as a pet. Or a slave. Or perhaps you can work in a mine on some other planet for the Tallest. I'm not too picky, but I assure you that whatever I do it will be better than staying on this pitiful rock. So? What do you say?" for a moment Dib could only stare at him in disbelief. Was Zim actually stupid enough to think he would ever give up? That he would ever allow him to conquer the human race? That he would ever give up his dream of bringing Zim down? That was just beyond stupid.

"You really are a moron if you really think I'd ever give up. I'm going to win Zim. It's only a matter of time." Even as he said them he felt sure that he was right. He was the good guy, right? He had to win. And this alien scum wasn't going to stop him. Zim didn't seem angry like he expected he just turned around and walked back into the shadows. There must have been a door somewhere beyond there.

"Goodbye Dib!" Zim left. Zim just left. That horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach started just before he heard what he was sure were charging sounds not far away. By the sound of it there were at least five guards. Dib already knew there was no way he could fight them off. No matter what his father said he was a man of science. If he had some materials he'd be able to beat these guys, but everything was so dark and there was no time. So there was really nothing he could do.

This time, he did scream.


End file.
